terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigmund Sørherjer
Sigmund Sørherjer is a legendary warrior from Norden. In 898 he raided The Skilamrilusian Empire- including Urbamia-, and took the son of the emperor Manalius V as a hostage- which he killed. He is the only person to successfully fight his way throught the defences of Urbamia. Early Years Sigmund was born in Naumfagård in Åsmark, as the son of the Jarl of Åsmark. At the age of 9 his family was driven in exile, after the Jarldom was conquered by The Skilamrilusian Empire during The Second War of the North, and he grew up on a unspecified island at the coast of Fjordheim. He is therefore said to hate the empire bitterly. The Legend He is mainly known for his large last raid in 898, which made him enormeously wealthy. The raid started by a suprise attack on the major Skilamrian city Tidolus Pursia. It was followed by plundering large parts of the western coast of the empire, before suddenly disappearing- apparently. This led to the emperor believing the threat was gone- which was part of Sigmund's plan. Suddenly several longships went into the harbor of Urbamia, and the city was gripped by fear. Sigmund and his men took themselves into the fort on the island in the middle of the city- the innermost defence of the entire city. It is not known how this was done, as it seems incredible that a gang of pirates managed to get into the best defended place in the entire empire, but there are different explenations: *The Nordic version: The sight of these fierce warriors was enought to brake the morale of the garrison- whom anywas was a lazy group of soldiers more used to terrorizing civilians than to be anywhere near a battlefield. Those who did not flee was slaughtered by the brave northern warriors. *The Skilamrian version: A traitor or one of the pirates had managed to infiltrate the defence on forehand, and managed to open the gates. Many of the soldiers were also away at the time, as Manalius V was celebrating a noblemans birthday in another part of the city. Regardless on how he managed to do it, Sigmund kidnapped the oldest son of Manalius V, and retreated to his ships. On the way, plenty of valuables was stolen from the empire's treasury. Sigmund then demanded 300 silver coins, as exchange for the emperors son. This was very symbolic, due to 3 being a lucky number in Tuluvianism (see: Tuluvian Lucky Numbers), and silver being the cause of The First War of the North (also known as "The Silver War"). Manalius V paid, but Sigmund then proclaimed that the emperor must have misunderstood- the demand was of 3000 silver coins. The messange was sendt together with the hand of the emperor's son. This time Manalius V descided to change his tactic. He sendt twenty war-ships, containing chests filled with graval, but covered in silver coins. They met outside of a small skerry outside of the coast of Skilamrilusa, and Sigmund demanded to get the money before he handed over the boy. It was therefore descided that one ship from each side would meet by the skerry, and do the exchange. Both of the ships were filled with armed men, as neither of the sides trusted each other. The chests were exchanged with the boy, and the crews went back to their ships. When Sigmund found out what was in the coffins, however, he ordered an attack. A small band of Sigmunds warriors went over to the other ship, as the crew on the deck started to fire flaming arrows on it. The arrows caused enought panic for Sigmund's warriors to get onboard and re-kidnap the son of the emperor. The fleet of Sigmund then left with haste. The imperial fleet followed Sigmund for several, but never managed to reach him. After losing eighth more ships- after the one by the skerry- the captain descided to return to Urbamia. Sometimes it ios said that he was afraid of losing 9, since that would have been a lucky number. Sigmund returned the boy to the emperor- in eighth pieces. Including the hand, this becomes 9 pieces, which was a way of mocking the emperor (see: Tuluvian Lucky Numbers). The captain of the imperial fleet was hanged, and Manalius V making a very hars policy towards Åsmark. This way he became known as "Manalius The Angry". This hardness might also have been an indirect reason for The Wagon Rebellion, which happened only four years later. Late Life After the raid, Sigmund became an incredible wealthy man, and quit as a pirate. He did however take control of the island Sigmundstad in 900, and ruled it as his own Jarldom, where he would direct other pirat-attacks from. He died peacefully in 921. After his death, his son Sigurd Sigmundsønn takes control of the pirate-Jarldom. In Sigmund og Keiseren A song made about him (see:List of songs in Terrobis): Category:Characters Category:Legends Category:Historical Characters